Seven Years
by Super Nintendo Power
Summary: Forced into hiding from the forces of Ganondorf, Sheik retreats to a far away land in order to claim shelter with an old friend of her Father's, Albus Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

It was not easy, hunting down a Unicorn, she thought absentmindedly as she lay, crouched under a bush. The beast was grazing, at the moment. The Unicorn's bright white body contrasted oddly with the dark, deadly Forest trees. It practically seemed like it was glowing, radiating a gentle light throughout the forest.

Tracking this thing down had been a nightmare. With little to go by, she had been forced to search for softly treaded Earth (The Unicorn, in all of it's grace, left barely a trace of a trail wherever it went!) Divine in which direction the Unicorn had to be moving from hair that was caught on small trees (The tail hair was prone to this, so the side of the tree the hair was stuck on was absolutely crucial to figure out... not to mention completely impossible) Ensnaring the thing was a no go. She may break a leg, effectively killing the poor thing.

She crawled forward, anxious to not make a sound. She was unsure of the hearing prowess of a Unicorn. She had heard stories of Unicorns and their unusual abilities, but the facts completely escaped her. They were not of her homeland.

She shivered. Her home was not hers. Not now. Not soon.

_But it will be. _

She crawled forward, again, ever so slowly leaving the cover of the bush to gain closer ground. The Unicorn shoved it's hoove into the ground, and she halted in her tracks.

_It could trample me._ She realized in fear. The speed of a Unicorn was unheard of for any other creature. She would not be able to dodge if it suddenly realized it was being followed. Reluctantly, she adjusted herself into a crouching position, and walked forward, her hands at the ready.

She stepped on a twig.

She cursed, as the Unicorn bolted from the spot. It was incrediblely fast... and barreling right towards her.

She had not even had time to dismiss her current goal. She simply didn't have time to think. She leapt forward instead of away, and grasped the mane hair of the beast.

It shrieked in pain and alarm as it took off again, this time even faster. She tightened her grip as she held on for dear life as the beast tried it's best to shake her off. Although her grip was like an iron vice, her arm itself could not take this kind of stress forever, or even for a length of time. Her arm felt like it was on fire as she pulled her self forward in order to grasp the hair with her other arm.

The beast thundered along, the trees whirring by so quickly they were little more then blurs. She screamed in pain as her arms started to give way: the force of the Unicorn moving at it's speed was keeping her lower body off of it's back. She couldn't let go, she was going too fast to land properly. She couldn't stay on, her arms might be torn off. She closed her eyes, hoping, begging, for this all to be some sort of bizaare nightmare.

The beast suddenly stopped.

"Woah, woah!" The man said. He waved his arms around. They were gigantic, enough to stop the Unicorn in it's tracks. She let go, falling to the ground.

She moaned, loudly.

"Sheik!" The man exclaimed, as he rushed towards her. "How did yeh get on that-"

He patted the Unicorn reassuringly, as if telling it not to run away. Sheik slowly got to her feet, massaging her aching joints.

"I thought Unicorn's preferred a woman's touch." Sheik said dryly. She pumped her left arm. The pain was unbearable. The right... not quite as bad, but still...

"I told yeh," Hagrid said, his tone soft, yet somehow stern. "That if you were to help me with finding a Unicorn, you wouldn't try to spook them. They do prefer a lady's touch, sure..." He patted the Unicorn again, this time on the muzzle. It closed it's eye lazily, as if enjoying it. "But they know me."

"I see." Sheik said. "I'm sorry..."

"Ah, don't mention it." Hagrid said briskly, as he patted the Unicorn on the behind, signalling it to move. "You went out to help me fetch a Unicorn for Professor Kettleburn, and you managed to bring it to me. Yeh're not hurt, are yeh?

"No. I'll live." She sighed. Beneath his tangled beard, Hagrid smiled.

"Ar, you're a good girl. Never seen anything like it."

Beneath her mask, Sheik blushed slightly.

"I should go deliver this Unicorn to Professor Kettleburn. He'll be needing it for his class."

"I'll go let myself into your hut, if that's okay." Sheik said. "I think I need to lay down..."

"I'll walk yeh that way, and hurry on back." Hagrid promised.

...

Sheik did not have long to wait. She sat, absentmindedly scratching Fang behind the ears as Hagrid came barging in the door.

"He was pleased, very pleased. A fine catch, he said. He didn't believe me when I said you were the one who found it..."

Sheik laughed as Fang bounded over to Hagrid and began licking his face.

"Ah, I'll miss having you help out, once classes start." Hagrid said absentmindedly, as he began making tea.

"I can still help." Sheik said. "It's no bother to me, really."

"Ah, you say that now." Hagrid said. "But classes are going to be more difficult then you think. At the very least, it will take out a lot of your time. You only go to school once, you might as well have some time for yourself."

_But I actually like the Forest..._

"I know you like tramping around wit' me." Hagrid said. "And I really enjoyed it. But there are other students coming in soon, and you are going to want to spend time around people your own age."

Sheik flinched. The last child her age she had spoken to was...

_Please keep it a secret from everybody, okay?_

"Are ye 'alright?" Hagrid asked, not unkindly.

"I'm fine." Sheik said shortly. Hagrid poured a cup of tea for himself and for her and sat down in his favorite chair. Sheik took the cup gratefully, turned so that her face was hidden from view, and took a quick sip. Rather refreshing, after a hard days work.

"Ye know... I was thinking it would make you less conspicious for you to not wear that mask at school."

"Yes. But I will not forgo the memories of my people just to extend my own safety.

_Hahaha... is that why you left everyone back home to rot...?_

"Well, it's not good to forget where yeh came from." Hagrid said gently. "But never forget who you are, Sheik."

"I know who I am, thank you." Sheik said, coldly. "I'm a fugitive with no where else to go."

"that may be true, but never forget you have friends here. Dumbledore, Mcgonnagal, me... you're also making new friends tomorro'.

_The students are coming? I completely forgot!_

"Perhaps I will." She stood. "I think I need sleep more then anything else right now. I'm sorry to leave you so early..."

"Ah, don't mention it." Hagrid said, waving his hand earnestly. "I mean, yeh'll be meeting your classmates for the first time tomorrow. I would go see Madame Pomfrey, if I were you."

"I will. Thank you." She bowed, forgetting for a brief instant that bowing in Hyrule was only seen as a sign of respect among noble houses. But Hagrid caught her meaning, and smiled warmly as he bid her farewell.

...

"You should have come straight to me!" Madame Pomfrey snapped. "Term hasn't even started yet, and you've had another accident?"

"I'm very accident prone." Sheik offered.

"Falling out of trees, breaking bones, capturing Unicorns... it never ends with you!" Madame Pomfrey muttered as she pulled out potion after potion. "I am honestly terrifyed at what you will manage to do yourself when you actually start learning magic!" She bustled about Sheik, checking her body for injuries.

"The Mask stays." Sheik said. "It's my arms and back..."

"Nothing worse then a few bruises... this time." She bristled.

Sheik shrugged.

...

Although she had arrived at Hogwarts more then a month earlier, much of the Castle was still unknown to her. It's size was not the problem, although it was overall far more grand then the rather modest Hyrule Castle. The problem was nothing was consistent.

Her current quarters were located in a guest room, usually kept reserved for examiners and the like. As such, it was not too far from the Entrance Hall. Yet the rest of the Castle was still a mystery to her. She had chosen to explore the forest far more vigorously then the Castle itself. She had spent her entire childhood imprisoned in stone walls, and felt no desire to do so any longer.

_He was from the forest, too. _

He had never spoken much himself, Sheik mused as she walked through the halls, eyeing portraits with an unthinking eye. He mentioned in passing that his father, the Great Deku Tree, and given him a mission to seek her out.

He was not-

Sheik shook her head. The past was the past. Nothing could be done to change it.

Nothing.

...

She ran around outside, the next day, as always. She threw stones at the giant squid, and it playfully wrapped it's tentacles around her, and dunked her in the lake. She emerged, screaming at the top of her lungs as the beast disappeared into the depths. She had the very clear feeling that it was laughing at her.

She had lunch with Hagrid, who proudly showed her his new friend.

"This here is Fluffy." He said cheerfully. "I"m taking him out on a walk, I don't think he likes cramped... Errr..." He coughed. "I need to keep an eye on him, is all."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sheik said. She eyed the beast. It looked fierce. Far fierced then anything Hagrid had presented to her before.

"Er... No." Hagrid said. "Fluffy is a sweet thing, but... he's real, well, doesn't like strangers. Sorry."

Rather relieved, Sheik spent her afternoon fishing with the rod and reel she had made. The Giant Squid kept popping up to steal her bait, however, so she tried Fish tickling. Despite the fact she had absolutely no idea what she was doing, the squid made sure to dunk her in the water whenever she wasn't paying attention. She was ready to call it quits by sundown.

She trooped up to her room, dejected, wet, and misereable, and was not at all pleased to see that Professor Snape was standing outside of her door.

"Good Evening, Professor." Sheik said. "I need to get into my room, please.

He smirked slightly. "I am sorry to inform you of this.. but this is no longer your room. You shall be sorted into your house with every other student. Your luggage is on hold until further notice.

Sheik frowned. "I need a change of clothes, and a shower! What do you-"

"I'm saying, you're going to have to find the luggage cart if you want to be presentable for the opening feast."

"Okay. Okay." Sheik said. "Where would I...?"

He had walked away.

...

She had only managed to seize her luggage when the other students had arrived through the front gates. Wherever it was being kept, it had been moved to the front in order to prepare for transport to her dormitory. She tore through the halls to get to her old bathroom (Which, admittedly, might have been the only one in the building, for all she knew!) and washed all the filth and giant squid pus from her body. Her spare tunic was inside her bag, and her school robes as well. She strapped the tunic on first and fitted the Robes over it. This had been the first time wearing the school uniform, and Sheik looked herself over in the mirror.

"This is stupid." She said aloud. She then realized that she was most likely late and tore through the hall, back to the front door.

Most of the luggage had disappeared, but Sheik tossed her suitcase onto the floor and adjusted her mask anxiously. There were over a thousand students at Hogwarts (Or, at least, that's what they said) and Sheik was late.

She walked forward, and threw open the Great Hall Doors.

It was quiet. Sheik could hardly believe her eyes. Mcgonnagal was standing at the far end of the hall, reading a name from a list. Or at least, she was. She was glaring.

And everyone else was looking at her too.

Sheik hid her flushed face by refusing to look down as she walked down the alley, towards where the rest of the first years were being sorted.

Her sudden arrival must have been far more interesting then the sorting, because the next face to be sorted into Hufflepuff barely got any attention at all. She knew they were staring, wondering just who... or even what she was. She didn't glance over at any one of them. The list was dwindling down to just a few people, now...

Weasley... Zabini. And at least, Sheik, the odd one out, stood there, alone.

Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Yes, yes, welcome to all of you!" He said, beaming, as he gazed around his students. For the first time, Sheik was suddenly struck with the impression that Dumbledore really did love to teach. "Yes, well done to all of you. Now... for our final sorting."

He gestured to Sheik herself, and she stepped forward onto the podium.

"We have a guest in our halls." He boomed. "A new student, from a far away land." He did not elaborate further, and for that, Sheik was grateful. The hat was placed onto her head as she sat down, and...

**Oooohh... Sharp Mind. Sharp mind indeed! Cunning... studious... willing to try new things... **

**Wise. Now... I think...**

A Sharp mind had not saved her kingdom. In fact, it had doomed it. She had doomed her father, her kingdom, and her one friend...

and she had fled like a coward.

_I'd like to brave, just once. Like he was. _

"Gryffindor!

End

A/N: My exhaustion gets the better of me as I type this, so I shall keep this brief. I think this is decent enough to be published here, but it's nowhere near finished. I am planning on editing this first chapter when I have the time, as I think that key elements, like characterization, and... pretty much the entire last page are extremely lacking. Still, it was an enjoyable work to write. I had fun with it.

Now, any questions you have are welcome.

In the Name of Harman...


	2. Chapter 2

Sheik silently handed the Sorting hat to McGonagall, the cheers of the other students still echoing in her ears, and nodded her head, thanking her. The Professor gave a small smile, then directed her to her new classmates, the ones under the Red and Gold banners. Every single seat was taken: she walked around the table, trying to find a nice quiet spot to eat by herself. She did so, squeezing herself beside a girl her age with bushy brown hair.

As Dumbledore got to his feet, most eyes averted from her odd appearance and demeanor to focus on the Headmaster.

"Before we begin our feast for this evening, allow me to say a few words. Nitwit, oddment, blubber, tweak! Thank you!"

He sat down again.

Food sprouted out of thin air: tables and tables of anything and everything was here.

"Is he mad?" A small boy sitting nearby a Red haired Prefect asked. He seemed rather taken aback at Dumbledore's statement.

"Mad? Of course he's mad, he's a genius... Potato, Harry?"

Sheil eyed the meal carefully. It all looked so delicous, she honestly had no idea where to turn.

"Excuse me." The girl beside her tapped her shoulder. "Pass me that bowl of Peas...?

Sheik did so, carefully handing the bowl over to her.

"Thank you very much." She said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Milady." Sheik said. There were too many prying eyes here. Lots of people were shooting curious looks at her mask, as if wondering when it was going to come off.

"Oh... stop it!" She said, flushing. "My name is Hermione Granger. And... You are...?

"Sheik. Just Sheik."

"Sheik..." She said. She seemed to be deep in thought. "I have not... I mean, your markings... what are they?"

"My markings?" Sheik had no idea what she was talking about. "I do not know what you are referring to, Milady."

"That thing on your head." She said. "What does it mean?"

"Oh!" In truth, Sheik had absolutely no idea. Before she had gone into hiding, the only time she had ever even seen the shape was on Impa's tattoo. She had always assumed it was just one of those things that didn't really mean anything, but as she was now a Sheikah herself...

"It is... A Clan marking." Sheik said. "It is the sigil of my people." She wondered why this inquistive girl was bothering her with this nonsense.

"Who are your people?" Hermione asked. She was fidgeting in her seat, almost like she was nervous. Sheik thought, not for the first time, that she was oddly put off by her appearance. This time, she ignored the question, in favor of looking around the Hall. Many were still looking her way. It was quite unnerving. Sheik was determined, however, to last her first real meal with her new classmates. If that meant not eating anything tonight, so be it.

"Where do you come from, Sheik? Are you excited to attend Hogwarts?"

Sheik turned back to Hermione. "I am very excited for classes here." She said coolly. She went back to staring, perhaps enviously at everyone else having their dinner.

Hermione huffed slightly. "I am very excited for Transfiguration. Of course, I hear it's rather difficult. Turning one thing into another, I mean..."

"Yes, that is so." The Prefect said, turning around to face them. "You'll be starting out small, of course. Turning needles into pins and that sort of thing...!

"That does sound interesting." Sheik allowed, briefly allowing herself to fantasize about transfiguring Ganondorf into a pig . "I'm more interested in Charms, personally. I mean, giving something a property it shouldn't possess..."

"I'm from a Muggle family." Hermione told them. "I can't even begin to tell you how excited I am to be here."

"A Muggle Born, eh?" The Prefect said. He looked her over, worry forming over his face. "Listen... are you... err..."

He was cut off, however, by the suddenly vanishing, only to be replaced with desserts.

"Joy." Sheik said dryly. She hadn't had chance to slip something under her mask.

She watched in complete silence as Percy and the girl chatted for a while, and before long the meal was over.

Dumbledore was on his feet again, and Sheik found herself feeling rather faint. It had been a rather tiring day for her, and she had not eaten since before lunchtime.

"The Forbidden Forest is out of grounds..." (Sheik smirked at this) and the Third Floor corridor... on the right hand side is barred to all, except to those who wish to die a most painful death."

Wait, what?

She sat up. Clearly she wans't the only one rather startled by these words. Whispers were starting up from every direction: Clearly, everyone was rather bothered by this pronouncement.

"And Now... to bed. Off you trot!"

...

"Why do you wear a mask all the time?" Lavender asked. "I'm pretty sure everyone thought you were a boy under there."

"As if." Sheik said crossly. "I am a lady, thank you." As if to empasize her point, she set aside the Knife she had been holding in favor of examining her new robes.

"Then why!" Parvati pestered, her legs hanging over the side of her own bed. "C'mon, tell us!"

"Or better yet, show us what you look like under there."

"No."

"Come on!" Lavender weedled. "Come on, it won't hurt!

"No."

"Pwetty pwease...?"

Sheik threw a pillow through the air, smacking Parvati in the face. "No!"

"Fine!" She said, as she popped up again. She stuck her tounge out as she closed the blinds on her bed.

"Hmph." Sheik murmured. She got to her feet and stepped to the door. "I am going out."

"Where to?"

"Out." Sheik said simply. "I don't like crowds."

"But your'e not supposed to be out after dark!"

Sheik was already gone.

...

A/N: I am surprised as you that I managed to pump this chapter out so quickly. I am, after all, rather lazy. Take care of yourselves!

In the Name of Harman...


	3. Potions

The next few days went so slowly, Sheik was absolutely convinced that Nayru was messing with her. Classes were very simplistic, and learning how to use a wand was admittedly fascinating, but Sheik had fallen in love with Hogwarts because of the grounds and forest. Sitting in a stuffy classroom with other children was quickly becoming little more then a chore.

Even on break she was not safe. Hermione Granger had somehow convince herself that Sheik rather enjoyed her company, and typically hovered around her like a fly wherever she went. She always tried to catch Sheik's eyes whenever they had to partner up for a class, and she was always asking for her opinions on lessons. It was extremely irritating, not to mention strange. Hermione didn't seem to have many other friends, or any at all for that matter. Most thought of her as extremely pompous and rude, not to mention extremely prideful, and made sure to tell her so. It was not until Ron Weasley cracked a joke about Hermione's study habits that she figured it out: She didn't particularly like Hermione, but she wasn't purely antoganistic to her as everyone else.

On the first Friday of the year, Sheik had gotten up early in order to go fishing. She had grabbed her rod and was nearly down the staircase before she felt a little guilty. She had, of course, had been raised solitarily. She had never truly befriended another girl her age, and perhaps she was being a little harsh...

She tiptoed back upstairs and crept over to Hermione's bed. She drew the curtains, careful not to ruffle them, as she silently shook Hermione awake... before noticing that she had fallen asleep reading a book.

She yawned and blinked, looking rather like a sleepy beaver.

"I'm going fishing before class. Would you like to come?"

Sheik waited as Hermione dressed into something more practical, and off they went. The rod tucked over Sheik's shoulder, and the book still under Hermione's arm.

"I've never been much for fishing." Hermione confessed, as they silently trekked down the stairs. "I've tried it before, of course. On camping trips with my parents, but I had trouble setting the hook when I got a bite."

"It's really all about timing." Sheik said, she was not wearing her robes yet, choosing instead to wear her traditional tunic. "and practice."

"You grew up fishing, then?"

"No." Sheik said, forcing herself to be on guard. Awkward questions lead to awkward answers. "I was raised to support our Royal Family. My education was much more fixated on etiquette and politics."

Perhaps she had told a little too much of the truth, she thought unhappily as Hermione bombarded her again.

"What Royal Family?"

"I don't like talking about this..."

"Why are you here?"

"Hermione..."

"C'mon, you lived in a Castle! Tell me abouti it!"

Sheik was beginning to regret her decision in taking her along as she cast her line. Hermione was probably scaring off all the fish with all of her questions.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"Hm?" Sheik looked up. "Did you say something?"

"You answer sometimes, but othertimes you space out. What's up?"

Sheik was very tempted to tell her how annoying she was being, but she bit her tounge. She was, in fact, very determined not to be like Ron Weasley, thank you very much.

The bobber dipped, and Sheik's attention drifted back to the task at hand. Yet Hermione had other plans.

"You know," She began. "Nobody's really sure what to make of you."

Sheik said nothing, her eyes intently watching the lake for any signs of a catch. She was honestly starting to regret asking her along.

"People speak of you frequently as well." Sheik said airily. "Most think of you as a know it all."

Hermione huffed, and thankfully chose to read her book by wandlight as Sheik fished.

"Maybe," Sheik said, after a while. "If you didn't bother people so often with things you learned in books you would have someone else to spend time with."

She didn't speak, and Sheik wondered for a while if she had even heard her. But then, suddenly, she did speak, in a rather small voice.

"Maybe." She echoed, and for the first time, Sheik felt pity for her. She was not like the others, she did not find someone to explore this strange new place with. She was truly out of her element, despite her marks and favor among the teachers.

They did not speak until it was time to get ready for breakfast. The two stood, and left in silence, just as they had come. But Sheik felt that something had changed.

"I'm not sure why, but I haven't been able to catch anything all week." She confided in Hermione, as they climbed the castle steps. "I thought I just hit a stroke of bad luck, but now I'm starting to think the Giant Squid is messing with my bait."

She laughed, rather surprisingly, and suddenly made a comment about their Transfiguration homework, and Sheik quickly found herself in a hearty discussion about the practical use of turning toothpicks into needles.

...

After they had gotten dressed for class, they went down to Breakfast. They were not very late, and Sheik grabbed a muffin for later consumption, while Hermione piled eggs and toast onto her plate.

"We have Friday afternoons off." Hermione said. "Disappointing."

Sheik tried to pass off her snort of laughter as a cough as she examined their schedule. "Double Potions is all we have today." She declared. She looked over at the staff table, and found Professor Snape eating alone, as usual. "I'm not the biggest fan of Snape." She confided. "Be on your toes."

"Did someone mention our very own Professor Snape?" A voice said from behind her. Sheik turned, and found herself face to face with two identical strangers, both were bright red hair, freckles, and small smiles to match. They rather looked like tiny clowns.

"Be careful what you say about our teachers." One warned her, wagging a finger in her direction. "Else, the Perfect Prefect may have to give you a detention!"

"Or Snape will do so himself. He has ears on the back of his head, that one."

"I'll take my chances, thank you." Sheik said dryly.

"Don't say we didn't warn you!"

The two wandered off, and stopped to harass Ron Weasley. It was not until they did so that Sheik realized that they were, in fact, siblings.

"Watch out!" Hermione said. Nervously, she pulled her plate up and tucked it under the table.

Sheik looked up, and found that Mail had arrived. She had not been sent anything yet, and somehow doubted that she would hear from Impa until the end of the semester.

"We have afternoons off." Sheik reminded Hermione, as she watched a rather lovely Snowy owl descend gracefully onto the table top, where it's owner sat waiting, looking rather pleased with himself. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, the library has-"

"No. We should go see Hagrid, actually." Sheik had not had the chance to speak with Hagrid since before term started, and was very anxious to do so again.

"Hagrid? The Groundskeeper? Errrr... I-"

"He's not as scary as he looks." Sheik said. "He's very sweet, actually." For a moment, she doubted whether she should bring Hermione with her everywhere she went, but she dismissed the thought. She still had her nightly walks in the woods, if she longed to be alone.

Sheik had managed to sneak a few bites of her muffin after they left the table, and with her bag slung over her shoulder, descended into the dungeons. It was by far the simplest classroom to find, which rather pleased Sheik. She did not want to be late for Snape's first class.

The entered the classroom to find everyone else already sitting. Sheik made as if to sit in the back, but Hermione promptly walked near the front and sat down. Sheik rolled her eyes as she took her seat.

People sat talking nervously. The atmosphere was strangely negative, and very gloomy. It was not until Snape barged into the room until it was made obvious why.

"There will be no foolish wand waving in this class."

Sheik almost immediately dosed off. Snape did not exactly scare her, but she had very little respect for him as a person. Her reasoning, of course, was very flawed, yet nothing she saw changed her opinion.

"Potter!" Snape snapped.

Sheik looked up in vague interest. Snape had begun admonishing the snowy owl boy that she had noticed earlier.

"I don't know sir." The boy said. "Perhaps you should ask Hermione."

The class laughed, and Sheik herself smiled under her cowl. Snape told the boy off, and deducted a point from Gryffindor.

Now that she thought about it, that boy was the center of a lot of gossip among the little people (Fellow students, she reminded herself sharply) Whatever he did, people were sure to talk about it to great length. Even the teachers were not immune to this: Most seemed extremely impressed with him, although he was not the top of their class. He spent his time with Ron Weasley, who, despite being rather crass, was quite amusing in Sheik's opinion.

She had never properly thought about it before, but why did most people seem to like the boy so much? Snape certainly didn't seem to think so, and Sheik had the impression that Hermione wasn't very impressed with him either, but he somehow managed to keep to himself and win over the crowd anyway.

Maybe Hagrid would know, Sheik thought, as she began checking her cauldron for leaks. I'll ask him!

...

A/N: I admit, I am rather disappointed with my rather whopping zero reviews so far, but the delay in chapter 3 was more due to the fact that I felt like i was going to pass out last night, and so I opted instead to turn in and finish it today. I may even start chapter 3 tonight, I certainly want to try it.

Now, it wasn't until I actually started writing the project that I realized that I was very, very reluctant to write Sheik into every aspect of Harry Potter's life, hence the extremely slow first chapters where Sheik doesn't do much of anything, and it simply seems like one of those stories where the author's favorite character somehow becomes BFF's with Harry and stuff. I, personally, am hoping that I become more creative as the story goes along.

However, I feel that some people will question my portayal of Hermione, which I think is rather at odds with Canon! Hermione, but I personally feel that as this is before the first Halloween, I have a little bit of breathing room here.

On brighter news, J.K. Rowling has announced that she has had a book published under a fake name since November, which is extremely exciting for me, and I am planning on getting a copy as soon as I can.

In the Name of Harman...


	4. Backlash

She had done well enough to avoid being scolded by Snape personally, but Sheik had seen enough of Snape to confirm her opinion of him. Cruel, Callous, rude, and greasy, he hovered around the class, praising few and harassing those Gryffindors who dare screw up... or, in Hermione's case, dare to exceed and show off.

Sheik, although she had paid close attention to the instructions, had chosen to stay still and silent, outside of Snape's notice. She was honestly not exactly sure if her potion was acceptable or not, but at this point she cared very little. A little fresh air would do wonders.

"I suppose you inserted the porcupine quills before putting the cauldron on the fire?" Snape was shouting at poor clumsy Neville. He looked as if he was about to cry.

Before Sheik knew what she was doing, her hand was gripped around tightly around her wand. She quickly whipped it around, and jabbed it at the front of the room, were a green chemical was floating around in a large vial on Snape's desk.

"FLIPENDO!" She shouted. Before Snape could turn around, the Jinx had soared across the room, over three people's heads, right behind Snape's back before it made contact with the vial.

The knockback jinx had very little use besides pushing small objects, and this was no exception. The vial flew up and shattered against the wall.

"What!" Snape thundered, as he stood flabbergasted as he stared at the wall. "What..."

Smoke had begun to rise from the wall. Whatever it was, it appeared to be acidic... it was eating away at the stone in the wall.

"Everyone out!" Snape thundered. He drew his wand, and gave it a flick. Various chemicals and cleaning equipment soared into the room, apparently always kept nearby in case of accidents.

"Class is NOT dismissed!" Snape shrieked. "I will find whoever did this and make SURE they are expelled!"

The class hurried out, coughing and spluttering among the smoke, as Sheik wondered, oh, did she wonder... why Snape had such a dangerous material on hand in the first place.

And yet, a sudden feeling of dread began to well up inside of her. She was, after all, relying on Dumbledore to protect her. At the very least, she should be following his rules.

But Snape had violated that trust as well. She thought. He was not a good man, or a teacher. Yet still, he was still in a position of authority. Who were the staff as a whole going to believe: Him or her? Perhaps her Royal Uprbringing had rather spoiled her, after all.

No one seemed to be exactly sure where the spell had come from, and everyone was discussing the event at great length, trying to decide for themselves who the culprit was, who was going to be expelled.

Sheik nervously began to twirl her wand in between her fingers. She may have been a guest at the school, but that did not give her special priveliges. She was, to the teachers, just another student, albeit one very strangely dressedd. Only Dumbledore himself knew her true name, and what circumstances brought her here... but even he would have to punish her, if he saw reason enough to do so.

She began toying with the needles she had transfigured the other day. She was, oddly enough, very proud of her accomplishment. She was, apparently, extremely sentimental at times, and had kept them as a keepsake. She tried to take her mind off her worries by transfiguring the needle into a toothpick and back, toothpick and back. She did this many times, until the weight of her mistake began to press on her again. She threw threm away, unable to deal with handling them anymore.

It was another fifteen minutes until Professor Snape finally emerged.

"I will interrogate each of you on the subject of this matter." He said. He still looked rather livid, but had calmed down since the incident in question. "For those of you who are not being questioned, clean your stations."

They trooped back inside, and although the foul smell was in the air, the area was safe for work once again.

Sheik bent her head over her cauldron, anxiously scrubbing her cauldron clean, as students were one by one called up to the front. Everyone seemed a little terrified at the idea of being alone with Snape and his wrath, but no one protested. Finally, at long last, Sheik herself was called to the front.

"Sir." Sheik said, trying to keep the quaver out of her voice.

"And here I thought your kind were fearless." Snape said, snidely. "Wand."

With growing dread, Sheik reached into her pocket and drew her wand.

"Nine Inches. Made of Deku. Core of a Keaton's tail hairs." Sheik had absolutely no idea why she was telling him this, and apparently he didn't either.

"Very fascinating." He said, sarcasm dripping in every word. "Yet what I am most interested in is the kind of spell the wand last performed."

Sheik bit her lip. Maybe if she confessed now, she would be let off the hook...

Before she could come to a decision, however, Snape had brought down his wand with a flick.

An image, almost looking like smoke, was drawn out of Sheik's wand. The smoke slowly took shape... to reveal the clear image of a transfigured needle, now in the shape of a toothpick.

Snape said nothing as he motioned for her to go. She stepped away, hardly daring to believe her luck, as the next student was called forward.

Her station clean, Sheik watched Snape intently, in order to gauge who he thought was most likely to be the culprit.

He had very few left to speak with, now. One by one, people went up the front, only to be immediatlely dismissed by Snape. He was beginning to look rather frustrated.

"I trust you think this was amusing, eh, Potter?" He snarled, as Mr. Popular sauntered up to his desk.

"No, Sir." He said. He placed his wand on his desk, and Snape examined it carefully.

"Now what secrets does this wand hold...?" He mused. "Fame does not give us the right to violate the rules, Potter."

Sheik stiffened. She had been rather under the impression that if Snape could not find conclusive evidence for the crime, everyone would have been let of the hook. However, it seemed Snape had other plans. If he chose to pin the blame on someone else purely out of spite, Sheik did not think she would be able to bear it without having to confess.

"If I ever find a shred of evidence you did this Potter." Snape said slowly. "I will ensure that you are expelled."

...

"I cannot believe you did that!" Hermione said, wide eyed as they hiked down to Hagrid's hut by the side of the forest. "You could have gotten in so much trouble!"

"Yeah, well... You saw the way he was treating Neville!" Sheik argued. Now that the initial panic was over and done with, Sheik had decided her stance on the matter was purely Pro-Her. "I mean, come on, that was completely unneccessary!"

"You could have really hurt someone though!" Hermione shot back. "You didn't know what was in that container!"

""I can't believe you're defending him!"

"I'm defending a teacher, and he may not be very nice, but he's very good at what he does, and-"

They were still bickering when they reached the front door of the cabin. Sheik raised her hand as if to knock, but was surprised when the door opened of it's own accord.

"Oh... Hi, Hagrid!" Sheik said. "How are you?"

"Err... I'm very well, Sheik." Hagrid said, scratching his nose. "But yeh see... I already have guests..."

"Oh." Sheik's face fell slightly. "Right. Well..."

"Who is it Hagrid?"

Sheik craned her neck to see past Hagrid's stocky frame into the one room hut. There were guests, two youngs boys... both of whom she knew.

"You're all in the same house, then, eh?" Hagrid said.

"Yes." Sheik nodded. Hermione hung her out. She must have felt extremely left out, as one of the boys was one of her worst tormentors, Ron Weasley. "We'll come back later."

"How about Tomorrow?" Hagrid suggested. "Don't get meh wrong, Sheik... I'ld really like to hear about your first week."

"I understand." Sheik said. "I'll be back."

They said goodbye, and went their own seperate ways.

"That could have gone better." Sheik muttered.

"He does seem nice enough." Hermione admitted. "But why is he talking to Ron, of all people?"

We can ask him tomorrow."

...

A/N: I have no new statements to give.

In the Name of Harman...


	5. Fly Me to the Moon

Sheik pounded on Hagrid's front door, Hermione nervously trying to peer in through the windows.

"Do you think he's out?"

"No." Sheik said, as she pounded on the door again. "Hagrid! Open up!"

"Yeh've never come to see me on a Saturday before, have yeh?"

They turned to find a smiling Hagrid carrying a handful of firewood, Fang nipping at his heels.

"It's not locked. Go on in."

Sheik pulled the door open and the two stepped inside. Sheik immediatly dashed to an empty chair, but Hermione took a while to get her bearings. After Hagrid walked in, she got a hold of herself and found a seat.

"This is Hermione Granger, Hagrid." Sheik said. "She's been following me around everywhere, I can't get rid of her."

Hermione scowled at that, but Hagrid only smiled. "Ah, I've been hearing about yeh. Top of your class, aren't yeh?"

"Yes, sir." Hermione said quietly. She seemed rather embarassed about that, yet pleased as well.

"Ah, call me Hagrid. Everyone does." He bustled around, fetching his kettle. "Tea?"

"Yes, please."

"Yeh, Ron Weasley wouldn't stop complaining about you while he was here." Hagrid remarked. "Course, that boy is the sort who will complain about everything... yeh were both there in the Potions room?"

"Yes." Sheik said. She didn't flinch, or lose eye contact. Hermione, however, looked over to her, and ended up covering her face with her hands.

"Ar, Snape was furious." Hagrid said. "Course, he somehow went and convinced himself that..." Suddenly Hagrid cleared his throat. "Scuze me."

"What?" Sheik asked, her voice light and playful. "Snape thinks he has a suspect?"

"So he says." Hagrid grunted.

"Hmmm..." Sheik placed a finger on her cheek, thoughtfully tracing little circles. "Harry Potter, maybe?"

"Who told yeh that?" Hagrid asked, looking at up her in surprise.

"Snape's not exactly subtle about who he doesn't like." Sheik said. He spent the whole class period telling him off."

"I thought he was rather rude to everyone, to be honest." Hermione said, sounding extremely anxious, as if Dumbledore might barge in the room and kick her out of school if he caught her talking badly about a teacher.

"If I had a Knut for everytime someone told me that..." Hagrid shook his head. "Ar, he doesn't like Gryffindors much, that's for sure."

"Yes, the thought did come to mind." Sheik admitted, thoughtfully examining Hagrid's face. It seemed very obvious to Sheik that Hagrid was intent on hiding something if the conversation slanted in a certain direction. He seemed most startled when Harry Potter was brought up when they were discussing Snape, so that meant...

"Snape was furious." Sheik said, casually as she could. "He checked our wands and everything."

"That was not within his rights." Hagrid growled. "Yeh can't just give up your wand to whoever asks for it... ridiculous."

"Well, actually-" Hermione began, but Sheik cut her off in her haste to get to the bottom of this.

"He acts like that often, then?"

"Well, I've never seen him so angry." Hagrid said. "That's fo' sure. I mean today was the first day of... term."

Sheik narrowed her eyes, thinking. First day, huh?

"He really took it out on Harry Potter." Sheik said. "He pretty much told him that he was the prime suspect."

"He did, didn't he?" Hagrid said grumpily. He did not sound surprised. "Harry told me about that, O' course."

"He did?" It took Sheik an instant to remember that Harry was one of Hagrid's guests yesterday.

"Yeah, poor kid." Hagrid said gruffly, as he set the tea cups down, filled completely. "He got away from those fool muggle relatives of his, only to get chewed out by Snape on his first day. I tell you..." He shook his head.

Sheik, for a whole second, completely forgot the first rule of withdrawing information from someone: Never lose track of your prize. Yet, a seoncd was enough to get her seriously sidetracked.

"Who is Harry Potter?" She blurted. "I keep hearing his name wherever I go, people freak out whenever they see him... What's his story, anyway?"

"You don't know?" Hermioned asked, completely shocked. "But... How? Even I know...?"

"I should have known." Hagrid said, shaking his head mournfully. "You're Hylian after all."

"Sheikah." Sheik corrected him.

"Hylian?" Hermione said slowly. "You're... Hylian?"

She was looking at Sheik in a way she had never had before. She had always been curious about her, to be sure... but now she was staring at her in absolute fascination.

"I'm not Hylian." Sheik said. Yet the way the other two were staring at her were starting to bring forth thoughts about her country, her people, her one friend, none of which were happy memories. "I may hail from Hyrule, but I am little more then a Shadow for the Royal Family."

It was true. She was, in fact, little more then a Shadow of what she once was. How long ago it seemed when she had sent him after the three Spiritual Stones, assuring him that it was for a good and noble cause... only to watch from afar as the Usurper conquered her own kingdom because of her efforts to thwart him.

She sighed, and pulled herself back from the clouds into the real world. Wishes and Prayers, no matter how noble, would never come true without action. And action, at the moment, was impossible. Better to survive to fight another day.

"Who is Harry Potter?" She asked again, perhaps a little too harsh for the situation at hand. Yet the warm fire in Hagrid's eyes showed that yes, he understood how she was feeling, at least to an extent.

"I suppose you aren't going to leave without an answer, are yeh..." Hagrid sighed. "I already had to tell this story once. It's a sad tale, one I can barely stand thinking about."

"It's really strange, though." Hermione chimed in, helpfully. "I mean, no one is really sure what exactly happened that night."

"Eh, that's true." Hagrid grunted. "But... well, we need to start at the begining. With a man named..."

"The Dark Lord, yes." Sheik said. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"That's right. Him." Hagrid said. His hands were shaking slightly. "Well... you do know of him, don't you?"

"My Mentor taught me about his ways, yes." Sheik said. "I know his name, his goals, his methods, his followers..." Sheik grimaced. "I know nothing of his origins, or how he met his end, however."

"Ah... I see." Hagrid cleared his throat. "Well... you see... You-Know-Who... well, he was a bad 'un. Turned people to the Dark Side. Most were too afraid to resist 'im. Lots of people were scared... Very scared. Lots of people yeh knew were working for 'im some way, whether be free will or enchantments. He was taking over, he seemed unstoppable, he had followers just as cruel as he was... Sirius Black comes to mind..." He sighed. "Well, the long and short of it was, he was at the peak of his power, killing people left and right, and well..."

A large tear began welling up in his eye.

"Ar! I'm sorry... but it's just... well, he showed up one night, in Godric's Hollow, where the Potter's was living. And... he..."

"He killed them." Hermione said, a little too chipper for Sheik's liking. "But the funny bit is... he couldn't kill Harry Potter himself. He tried, we know that much... that scar on his forehead is a curse mark, but somehow Voldemort himself is broken. Gone."

"I see." Sheik said quietly. Part of her was very surprised that such a Powerful Sorceror had fallen in such a way. Most of her was amazed that she hadn't learned about it sooner. And yet there was a small part of her that was extremely excited that this extraordinary boy was sitting in front of her in Potions..

...

The weekend went by very quickly after that. It was not until next week that the next little bit of excitement had happened.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no..." Hermione moaned as they trooped out to the grounds. "Everything I have read suggests that flying is extremely difficult. I mean, so many people get hurt every year in Broom related accidents, and I..."

Sheik tuned her out, which was practically a requirement in her every day life with Hermione, as the lesson began.

"You will put your right hand over the broom, and say up."

"Up!" Sheik commanded. To her shock, the broom shot upwards so quickly that it slipped out of her grasp and shot up towards her face. She got a whole lot of broom whiskers in her face before she managed to tug it away.

Very few others had gotten their brooms to come up. Harry Potter himself, was holding the broom as if her were a pro, looking very pleased with himself.

Sheik looked over at the others, rather surprised at their exasperated shouting. She had learned a long time ago that it was better to just ask for help if you had problems with magic. Of course, her own brand of Magic was far more dangerous then the typical fare, but still...

She looked over at Hermione, who was still struggling to get her broom to roll over and jump into her hand. She laughed to herself quietly, as she turned and watched Ron Weasley get smashed in the face with a broom handle.

However, Sheik only noted this subconciously, as her attention was directed elsewhere.

Draco Malfoy was scowling at Madame Hooch for correcting him, but Sheik had noticed him eyeing Neville Longbottom far too often then the situation warranted. It was all very strange. It must not have been a personal offense, as Malfoy seemed just as cool and laid back as usual. He looked almost envious, like Neville had something he wanted.

"Now." Madame Hooch said, as she stepped out into the middle of group. "Now, when I blow my whistle.."

Neville gave a small squeak, as he suddenly shot up into the air! Sheik looked on in horror as the boy shot upwards to the castle wall.

"Longbottom!" Madame Hooch cried in alarm. "Get down here this instant!"

Sheik herself had nearly mounted her on broom, intent on going after Neville, when a sudden bolt of fear gripped her:

_I don't know how to fly!_

This sudden realization halted her in her tracks. She still had no idea how Neville even got into that situation, what if her broomstick refused to go in the same direction?

She looked back at Madame Hooch's horrified face, and wondered whether she should offer her own broom in order to have her chase Neville down.

But by that time it was too late.

With a sickening CRUNCH, Neville fell off the broom, and slammed into the ground head first. Everyone gasped in shock, as Madame Hooch rushed over.

"Out of the way, out of the way!" She bustled over to where he lay moaning. "Bah. Broken wrist. Up you get..."

She led him away, and Sheik could hardly contain her shock.

"He fell twenty feet and only broke a wrist?"

"Don't sound so shocked, Sheikah." Malfoy drawled, as he sauntered over. "I imagine his rolls of fat broke the fall!"

He bent over to where Neville had landed on the grass and picked up a small, round orb.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Sheik snapped.

"You're little more then a servant." Malfoy said dryly, as he began tossing the orb up and down. "I'm not exactly sure why they let you in, to be honest..."

"Malfoy... That's Neville's Remembrall!" Sheik started in surprise, as she turned around to come face to face with Harry Potter, who had walked up beside her. "Where did you get that?"

"He must have dropped it." Malfoy said carelessly, as he caught the orb on last time and tucked it inside his robes. "Maybe if he had squezeed it a little harder, he would have remembered to wait for the Whistle!"

The Slytherin's laughed, and Sheik felt her dislike for them grow immensely.

"You are nothing more then a bully and a thief!" Sheik snapped.

Malfoy actually ignored her this time, choosing to refer to Harry instead, as if Sheik were below his notice.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry said, stepping forward.

"I think not." He unslung the broom from his shoulder, and suddenly, unbelieveably, he was off. He soared away, twenty feet into the air before whirling around and shouting down at the students below. "I think Longbottom needs to conquer his fears. How about placing this on the highest tower? That'll toughen him up."

Harry started over at him, his face looking stony. Without a second thought, he mounted his broom and took off after him.

"Nonononononono..." Hermione moaned. "We're going to be in so much trouble...!

Sheik watched in awe as Harry effortlessly swung his broom to where Malfoy was. They exchanged a few words, and then Malfoy suddenly reached into his robes. For one horrible moment, Sheik thought he was going to curse Harry off his broom, but instead he merely threw the orb as far as he could the other way.

Sheik gasped as Harry quickly made a u turn and barrelled away after it. The ball had dropped out of her sight, the sun was in her eyes... but Harry was going into a dive, and outstretched his hand ten feet to the ground and yanked upwards, holding his hand up triumpantly.

Everyone roared in excitement, as they all came barelling towards him. Sheik chose to stand where she was, watching as he slowly descended, a giant grin on his face, as he descended, his arm outstretched, the Remembrall tightly grasphed in his hand...

"Harry Potter!" A familiar voice shrieked across the grounds. Sheik whirled around, only to see Professor McGonagall barelling towards them. She looked extremely flustered, and appeared to have left the castle in a great hurry... her hat was lopsided.

"Come with me! Never... at my time at Hogwarts..."

Once again, Sheik felt fear, although now not for herself.

...

A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT, GUYS. No, seriously, I feel terrible. Blah.

My reasoning for the wait? I wanted to make the chapter longer, and actually show some in-story progress while... I mindlessly played Mass Effect, Earthbound, Super Luigi U, Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate, and Game & Wario, all amazing games (Well... not so much the first one, to be honest...)

So yeah. I'm a lousy storyteller, but as this is fanfiction, I know you shall find it in your heart to forgive me.

In my forgetfulness, I completely forgot why I initially wanted a chapter a day instead of one chapter every month or so: To keep myself motivated to write more. I mean, I have written more in the past two weeks then I have in a very long while, and that is simply because I have an achievable goal. So... yeah, the hiatus was entirely my fault.

In other news, I still have not gotten my copy of Jo's new book, which infuriates me to an extent. I have been reading quite a bit in the mornings, although... I have been very picky as of late.

I believe that is all I have to say, to be honest.

In the Name of Harman...


	6. Always to Blame

Everyone in Gryffindor was doing nothing but anxiously discussing Harry's situation to anyone who who listen. Although Sheik herself was fairly disturbed at the idea of kicking someone out of school simply because he chose to stand up to a bully of his classmate, she was quickly becoming annoyed at people referring to Hermione to recite the school's policy on the matter.

Although Hermione clearly had no idea what she was talking about, she was enjoying the attention for what it was worth.

"Well, Madame Hooch did tell us to not to fly." She informed Percy Weasley. "But as no one was hurt... it's very hard to say, really. I imagine it's up to Professor McGonagall."

He was doomed, then. Sheik thought glumly. Professor McGonagall was far more rule abiding then most teachers... perhaps even more so then Snape, as she wasn't above punishing students in her own house.

She then nearly had a heart attack as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sat down not two seats away from here.

"That would make you the youngest player in a-"

"Century, yes. Shut up!"

Sheik couldn't help herself. She gazed intently at him, trying to gauge how he was feeling. He looked... happy, and relieved. He glanced over at her, and Sheik made it seem like she simply wanted a muffin.

Well, it seemed like things had worked out well for him after all.

Or maybe not.

"So, Potter." Malfoy drawled, as he approached. "Having a last meal before being shipped back to the muggles?"

Crabbe and Goyle guffawed, but Harry simply looked him over, and spoke coldly to them:

"You're a lot braver down here on the ground, when you have your little friends with you."

Sheik giggled quietly, as she watched the scene unfold out of the corner of her eye.

Yet Malfoy had apparently heard her. He looked up and glared at her. Sheik made as if she weren't rather taken aback by this by playing with her muffin, rolling it around the table like a ball.

Sheik imagined he had turned away, as he spoke to Harry again.

"Ah, you think you're a great wizard, then?" He inquired. "Well, how about you prove it in... say, a duel."

"He's in." Ron said quickly. "I'm his second. Who's yours?"

A Pause.

"Crabbe." Malfoy said at last. "The trophy room. Midnight. Don't be late!"

He left, and Sheik glanced a look at him. He was whispering excitedly to Crabbe and Goyle, obviously very pleased with himself. Ron and Harry were not watching them, however, and sat whispering about the upcoming duel.

"Excuse me." Hermione piped me. "I couldn't help but overhear..."

Sheik groaned, as she had finally noticed that Hermione had gotten up to talk to the boys in question.

"You can't go out after Midnight!" Hermione was saying. "Especially to sneak off to fight with another student!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Ron snapped. "Malfoy really needs to be put in his place."

"I agree." Sheik said softly, as she she too made her way over. "But I think it's a bad move to confront him on his own terms."

Despite her tone of voice, which Sheik had hoped had remained neutral, She had suddenly felt a burst of energy... She was honestly very excited, not to mention a litlte nervous. She recalled the last time she had felt this way... when she had met him for the first time.

"Malfoy wouldn't do anything to make himself look bad." Ron argued. "I mean, he's already really unpopular, and he knows it. He doesn't want to be labelled as a coward."

"It's not about Malfoy!" Hermione said crossly. "It's about how you're not suppoed to be out after dark!"

"Really?" Sheik said, surprised. "I've been going out every night since I've been here."

"Sheik!" Hermione said, exasperated. "We thought you had permission!"

"No one told me I couldn't go out at night!"

"You're hopeless." Hermione sighed.

"Well, I've never been caught, then." Sheik told the boys. "Mind you, I typically go outside to go for a run or something, and I imagine they are primarily watching the Castle... Let me see... the Trophy room is somewhere around here... and the Gryffindor Tower around here... I don't think the people who are patrolling are using the hallways so much, so I'd just leave early and go really slowly through secret passages..."

"Sheik!" Hermione said angrily. She stormed away, and Sheik found herself alone with the two.

"Huh?" Sheik looked up. "Hermione? Ugh." She bent over. "She's so..."

"Full of herself?" Harry suggested.

"bigoted against those who she feels are inferior?"

"Hermione." Sheik said, as she lay her head on the table. "Ugh. There's absolutely nothing wrong with breaking rules if it'll help improve things around here."

She sat up again. "Although... you did get into trouble already today."

"Yeah." Harry said, nodding. He looked rather glum about it. "I mean, McGonagall let me off the hook, but if I get caught..."

"It would be a very good chance to get back at Malfoy, though." Sheik muttered, as if to herself. "Hm. Well, I suppose the choice is up to you." She stood up, grabbing her muffin as she went. As she walked away, a part of her felt a slight tinge of disappointment at not actually being invited to go with them.

...

Sheik had chosen to go fishing and read by wandlight rather then train. but as she trotted up back towards Gryffindor Tower, she felt a slight twinge of shame at how little she was working to prepare for her role in The Hero's Return, and was wondering at how best to rid herself of her laziness as she happened to walk right past a Tapestry on the Third Floor. Suddenly, the Tapestry burst away as four different people barelled into her.

Sheik let out a rather surprised scream as she was knocked aside, her head meeting the side of the stair railing. She moaned in pain, as she clutched her head.

"Oh, Sheik! Are you okay?" Someone asked.

"D'you think Filch heard?"

"hehehehe... Do you want him to?"

Everyone gasped. '

"Peeves!" Ron snapped. "Go away!"

"Filch won't like five ickle firsties wandering around unchecked... and on midnight, no less!" Peeves cackled. Sheik was helped to her feet, and she tried to get her bearings. She was still seeing stars. Peeves laughed again as he swooped in front of their faces.

"Maybe Filch would like to know where you are?" He asked innocently, his eyes fluttering wickedly.

"Shove off." Ron said angrily, as he took a swipe at Peeves.

Sheik groaned, both in agony and extreme bafflement.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED." Peeves screeced. "JUST OUTSIDE THE THIRD FLOOR CORRIDOR STUDENTS OUT OF BED."

Sheik was dragged away by the person carrying her. She tried a little shuffle in order to move faster, and before she knew it, a door was slammed behind them.

Filch had arrived, and was questioning Peeves. Everyone else was waited with bated breath, but Sheik found herself facing a position where she was facing the inside of the room as she regained her senses.

Her heart nearly gave out.

Sitting there, in the middle of the room, was a titantic, oversized, dog with three heads. The very same dog that Hagrid had introduced Sheik to a few weeks prior.

But this time, Hagrid wasn't around to tell her what she could and couldn't do around him. She stood, frozen, staring at it as he looked up at them, and slowly began to growl.

"Harry..." Neville said.

"Quiet, Neville." Harry said, his ear on the door. "Filch is moving away... Cut that out!" He whirled upon Neville, and he too, came face to face with Fluffy.

Now that all five of them were facing the beast, it began to growl even louder.

Someone yanked the door open, and they fell outside, tripping amongst themselves as they all dashed off to the tower. Panic had overtaken them: They did not care whether they were discovered by Filch or Snape, or even Dumbledore. All they cared about was getting away from the monster as quickly as possible.

Sheik slowed to a stop before the Portrait. She was relatively calmer, now. She was sure they weren't being followed. She looked over the others, who were out of breathe, and then at the Fat Lady.

"where have you all bee-"

"Pig Snout." Sheik said.

The portrait hole opened, and they went inside.

"What... was that?" Ron moaned. "Who keeps something like that in a school."

"He belongs to Hagrid." Sheik said. "He must have been moved there about a month ago. Hagrid showed him to me the day before school started."

"But why would something like that be locked up in a school?" Ron demanded. "I mean, really! That thing nearly ate us?"

"You are all so blind, aren't you?" Hermione snapped. The stress of the evening had seemed to have really gotten to her. Her hair seemed even frizzier usual, and she seemed to be extra pompous as she looked over them all. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?

"It's feet? I was more conerned with it's heads!"

I was more concerned with my head..." Sheik moaned, as she rubbed the back of her head. It was still in pain.

"It was standing on a trapdoor, which means it's guarding something. Now, I'm going to bed, before any of you have any more bright ideas to get us killed... or worse... EXPELLED.

She marched back upstairs, and Sheik couldn't help but laugh senselessly. She had nearly died, sure, and she had nearly split her head in two... but the relief of actually being alive must have gotten to her. She waved good night to the boys and slowly walked upstairs to the dorm.

Sheik came face to face with Hermione at the top of the stairs. They looked at each other for a while, before Hermione finally spoke.

"This is your fault."

"... What?" Sheik said.

"You're the one who convinced them to go." She said. She was beginning to tear up. "I told them it was risky, I knew something was going to wrong, but you just had to go and tell them to go ahead and..."

"We didn't know what was behind that door!"

"We knew it was wrong to break rules! Rules exist for a reason, and-"

"Malfoy's a liar and a bully." Sheik said firmly. "He needs to be put in his place..."

"By getting us all killed?" Hermione said exasperatedly. "Yeah, that would make him rethink his life, for sure!"

Before Sheik knew what had happened, Hermione had flounced away onto her bed, and drew her curtains.

Was it really her fault?

...

A/N: Okay, so I have several updates on the situation with the story.

For one, although I like the idea of updating regularly, and I have the time and will to do so... I have other projects that I would really like to get to doing someday. I am referring to, of course, my actual... several WIP novels that will require extensive editing to become any good. (I have opted to simply not edit this project, as it is more a simple exercise then anything else)

There is, of course, also the problem of lack of readership. I'm not like Eliezer Yudkowsky, I don't deliberately craft something that will appeal to the broadest demographic possible in order to score tens of thousands of reviews every chapter in order to push my extremist views to the general public, I just wrote something I thought would be a fun story to write. And I personally feel I have more fun writing original works then this, so I will say right now that they WILL have priority, especially as it takes far more effort when I'm not simply adapting another's work.

In other news, The Cuckoo's Calling is indeed really, really, reall good. It has much more in common with HP then the Casual Vacancy did, and it brings me back to reading Harry Potter for the first time. Jo really does have a lot of talent, and I want to be just like her... of course, writing terrible fanfiction based on her work isn't a very good start, but at least I'm chasing my dreams, haha!

Pikmin 3 is also really fun, despite the fact that it is rather short. It's probably my favorite game in the franchise so far, although I wish the Mission mode was more well rounded. I'm working on a perfect completion now, and I will say that it extends the game's length considerably. There is a lot of fruit that you have to really struggle to get to.

I'm also playing The World Ends With You (An actually GOOD game from the people who made Kingdom Hearts? What bizaare universe have I entered...?) Which I like a lot, despite it's problems.

Since I am simply going to waste my life away in front of the computer, you shouldn't really worry about me not being online. If you need to talk to me, don't hesitate to PM me or leave me a review. I'll respond to everyone.

Now... I think that is everything? Alright.

In the Name of Harman...


	7. Boss Fight

There was nothing to be done. Sheik thought glumly as she looked over her copy of 'A Beginner's Guide To Transfiguration.' Transfiguration made absolutely no sense to her whatsoever, at least on the theoritical level.

She sighed, and threw the book aside, where it lay cluttered with her unfinished Potions essay and the apple she had been trying to charm into regenerating itself after every bite. There was no point in struggling with something you didn't understand: It was best to get someone else to explain the homework for you.

Her heart lurched uncomfortably in her chest as she descended into the common room: It was at times like this that she most missed Hermione's company. They had not really spoken since the incident with the dog. Hermione made every effort to pretend that Sheik didn't actually exist.

At first, Sheik was rather relieved that Hermione was planning on never speaking to her again, but over time, she began to feel rather left out of the loop. She had never made much effort to meet with any of her other classmates, as she found them odd at best, but then again... she had found Hermione rather strange as well.

It was a very strange situation, and Sheik did not really know what ot make of it. Lavender and Parvati, were, of course, always very nice, but Sheik found herself avoiding them of late as well, as they seemed very interested in the well doing of their roommates.

She sighed, her head bent low as she walked through the portrait hole. The Lake was always lovely this time of night.

...

Despite herself, Sheik had found herself listening in on the excited conversations of her classmates. Today was, in fact, a Holiday, and there would be a feast.

Well, that's just great. Sheik thought. She had been in a very bad mood already, and this just made her even more annoyed. "Every meal is like a feast. Why would I want MORE food?"

"Why, it's all in the nature of the thing, my dear!" Nearly Headless Nick exclaimed as he soared over. Sheik was rather fond of Nick, although she felt that he was a little too interested in her for her liking. "I mean, take myself, for instance. I was executed-"

"Excuse me, Nick." Lavender said, as she pushed through the ghost and moved to sit across form Sheik. She shivered slightly as Nick soared away, offended. "I was... umm... Parvati and I..."

"Spit it out, will you?" Sheik said irritably. Lavender scowled.

"I just thought you'd like to know that Hermione is in the bathroom crying her eyes out."

Sheik scowled. "You think I care?" She snapped. "Honestly." She bit her tounge here... she very nearly made a passing reference to the year before, and how she had to flee her homeland in order to escape the chaos her life had become.

"You care about her a lot, Sheik." Lavender said, her voice warm and soft. "I really think you should just talk to her."

Sheik stabbed a piece of pork with a fork.

"Fine!" She snapped. "I shall do as you ask!"

She leapt to her feet and left the Great Hall. The Entrance Hall seemed strangely quiet and lonely with no one around, and Sheik was strangely unsettled by the loud clinking noise her shoes made on the hard floor. She quickly made her way up the steps to the next floor.

Her walk was brief, but Sheik could not shake the uneasy feeling that was building up inside her stomach. She was, in fact, rather frightened at the idea of actually confronting Hermione. Their last argument had left a very bitter feeling in her mouth, and Sheik felt absolutely no desire for a repeat of that perfomance.

She reached the bathroom door and pressed her weight against it, only to find, to her very great surprise, that the door was locked. She could make out a fairly audible sniffing sound in the room.

She reached inside her bag and fumbled around.

"Ah. Where is it?" She muttered. The instant that the words left her mouth, she was surprised to hear the sound of footsteps quickly approaching from down the hall.

Not wanting to be questioned on why she was trying to break into a bathroom, Sheik quickened her search and managed to find that the object she was searching for had in fact slipped out of it's special pocket.

The Magical Key was one of the few possessions Sheik had managed to steal away during her flight. Lavishly colored gold, with a beautiful lions head engraced on the backside, the Key was fully capable of breaking open any lock, enchanted or otherwise. It was more of a family heirloom then an actual tool, but Sheik had occassionally found uses for it, especially in this Castle.

She jammed the key into the lock and pushed the door open. She looked to the side and saw, to her horror, that Snape was just now walking across the corner. She dashed inside, hoping he would not stop to question her. She waited with bated breath, pressed against the wall as she heard Snape quickly walk past.

She let out a relieved sigh as she stepped forward.

"Hermione?" Sheik called out. "That is you, isn't it?"

The sniffles suddenly stopped.

"Look," Sheik said. "I... Umm... I know I can't exactly be the easiest person to get along with, and I know you can be kind of kind of... not as well liked as you deserve. I know that people say terrible things about you, but I... uh, care about you a lot. You're a great person to be around, a little too stuck up, maybe. But I couldn't ask for a better friend."

She walked forward, running her hands along the side of the stalls.

"At least, I hope we're still friends." Sheik said softly. She stopped, her hand pressing against the side of the stall.

"Sheik..." The door suddenly unlatched. Sheik was suddenly face to face with Hermione, teary eyed and red faced.

"Hi." Sheik said, softly. She moved closer. "What's wrong?"

Hermione rubbed her eyes. "I-I... I just can't stand it." She moaned. "I just feel so... alone. All the time. Everything I do just so feels empty, and I can't..."

"You're not alone." Sheik said firmly. "You have me, you have our teachers, you have our entire house supporting you." A ragged, breathing suddenly filled the room, and a foul stench along with it.

"Ugh!" Sheik covered her mouth with her robes, trying to block out the smell. "What is that?"

A fairly audible click filled the air. Someone had locked the bathroom door.

"Stay Here, Hermione." Sheik turned around and looked past the open stall door to the entrance to the bathroom. Standing there, next to the now closed bathroom door, stood a giant Troll. It's arms seemed too long for it's body, and it's club was dragged along the ground.

"Hermione." Sheik said slowly. "Whatever happens, do not panic."

"Sheik? What's out there...?" Hermione asked. Much to Sheik's horror, she was already starting to become frightened.

Sheik herself could not even move. She had long ago fancied that she was easily capable of slaughtering giant beasts all by herself, especially as she had been quick enough to initate a counterattack against an even worse monster just a year ago. But this was somehow different: this was not a game of politics, this was a confrontation, something that she had little experience in.

And then it started to move towards her.

Sheik gave a dismayed cry and backed away, eyeing the beast as it slowly stepped forward, sizing up it's opposition. Hermione finally broke and looked past the crack in the stall hinges in order to size the beast. She shrieked in surprise as well, and the beast stupidly turned to face the stall.

Sheik's fear gave way to desire to protect Hermione. She drew her wand, and sent blue sparks flying into the monsters eyes. It flinched, but it seemed to be little more then a sting then actual damage. It looked down at her, and snorted. It raised it's club, and sent it tumbling down on top of Sheik's head.

She jumped to the side, the club whizzing past her head as it contacted with the ground.

"Hermione, the door! the door!"

Hermione was crawling along the ground, underneath the stalls. The troll was, however,tall enough to see over the stalls, and let out an amused roar as it swung an oversized fist, crushing the last stall to bits.

"Hermione! Sheik!"

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were standing across the hall, looking over the scene in awe.

"Get out of here!" Sheik screamed. "Go!"

"Oy!" Pea Brain!" Ron chucked a piece of debris at the troll, smacking it in the head.

It turned and looked at Ron. Sheik groaned inwardly. Why did boys have to be so stupid?

Sheik glanced back towards Hermione, who was still hiding in her stall.

The troll swung it's club, and Sheik gasped as Harry dashed towards the troll's arm, wand in arm, and grabbed on. He was swung around like a rag doll.

"No!" Sheik screamed.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club suddenly jerked out of the trolls hand and floated a few feet above it's head. It look up stupidly, and was smacked in the face.

"Harry!" Sheik screeched, as he flew off the troll and thudded on the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." He grunted. He got to his feet.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Sheik called, as she helped Harry to his feet.

"I'm okay!" She said. She emerged from the rubble, her clothes covered in debris, trembling.

...


	8. A Song of Death and Hylia

It was of great surprise to Sheik that, after being told off by McGonagall, sent back to their dorms, finished their meal (Sheik, as usual, simply watching, but unusually, joining in on the conversation!) went to bed, got up the next day, and immediately went to sit by each other at breakfast. Apparently, knocking down mountain trolls was the best way to make friends.

They four were now inseperable, and Sheik was already beginning to feel very attached to both Ron and Harry. Ron was, first and foremost, kind of a goof. He was always teasing the girls about things (Hermione especially for her performance in class, but he often took shots at Sheik's mask as well) He was, however, typically the one to be most proactive against the likes against Malfoy and Snape whenever they bullied other students.

Harry, in comparision, was much more laid back, polite, and quiet. He was certainly a little more clever then Ron, and he was clearly enjoying his newfound fame in his new environment a little too much, but Sheik found herself asking him many more personal questions then she had ever asked anyone else. His home life greatly interested her.

The weeks flew by faster then they had all year, and before they knew, the first quidditch match of the year was upon them. Slytherin Vs Gryffindor!

"Okay, Harry." Sheik was saying. "I know you're nervous! But look on the bright side... if you win, we'll have free bragging rights for the entire year!"

Sheik had always been a fan of competetions, but the big ones that required her presence were very few and far between, and as such, she was not allowed out of the Castle to watch smaller games. She, for nearly all of her childhood, had longed to leave the safety of her home in order to watch less professional games, perhaps even with people her age, and (Although a part of it was relucatant to admit it!) She longed to join in the fun herself.

But yet, experiencing a new sport for the first time, even as a simple spectator, was enough for her at the moment. She felt elated, as if she could fly. She had not felt this pumped up in a very long time. The fact that she was persoanlly involved with one of the key players did not quell her excitement.

"I can't wait until we win!" Sheik was saying. She was not exactly sure where all of these words were coming from. She had never spoken so much in her life. "I mean, Harry's the best there's ever been, right?"

"I've never played a real game before..." Harry murmured. He had been rather quiet and withdrawn, yet Sheik could not possibly understand why. She would have given quite a bit of her more valuable personal belongings to be in his shoes.

"You'll be fine, Harry." Hermione cooed gently.

"He's more then fine!" Sheik said impatiently. "He's great!" She whirled back to Harry. "You'll catch that Snatch, win a whole bunch of points, and you can stuff your face with treacle tarts when we get back!"

"It's called a Snitch, Sheik." Ron said, amused as ever at her enthusiam.

"Hmph." Sheik grunted, slightly embarrased. She tried to get back at Ron by taking a spoon and flinging some morning eggs at his head, yet Ron, already familiar with these antics, had ducked, only for the eggs to go flying through the air and land on Professor Snape's shoes, who was passing by.

Sheik had to stop herself from laughing out loud as Snape's lip curled in fury, yet that amused feeling quickly gave way to horror as it turned out he knew full well where it had come from.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Sheikah, for your blatant disregard for the culinary arts."

Sheik scowled.

"Of course, I can not stop you from being excited for your housemate." He said, smirking slightly. "The Youngest Quidditch Player in a century, is it? My my... how we are willing to bend the rules for celebrities."

Sheik had learned a long time ago to not directly challenge Snape, yet the feeling of strength carried on by her excitement at the game being played today caused her to be much more reckless then usual.

"Oh, Harry by himself is worth mo-"

Completely in shock at what Sheik was going to say, Hermione absolutely forgot herself. Shrieking slightly, she knocked over the bowl of porridge, Splattering it all over Sheik's robes.

It was then at this moment that Sheik gave a rather embarassingly girly scream.

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhh!" She leapt to her feet, beating her robes, trying to get the stains out. "Hermione!"

Hermione herself looked rather bashful, but Ron and Harry looked amused more then anything else. But none looked more pleased then Snape, who gave a small smile to the proceedings.

"Perhaps that shall cause you to think twice before breaking school rules, Sheikah." He said. "I shall see you all at the match. Best of luck to you, Potter."

He staggered away, Sheik scowled at him as he called back over his shoulder... "Oh, and another ten points for your insolence, Sheikah. Don't let it happen again."

"I look like a mess!" Sheik complained. "Ugh. Hermione!"

"I'm so sorry!" She wailed. "I didn't know how to get you to stop!"

"What, you thought throwing stuff at me was the best option?"

"Gee, The stoic Sheik, expert fisherman, brave witch who can stare down Mountain trolls, her identity eternally concealed behind a mask, her face forever unknown..." Ron shook his head, looking upon her with pity. "Secret fear of getting clothes dirty. I guess all girls all the same!"

"No we're not!" The girls shouted at him. They looked at each other, rathed surprised that they actually agreed on something.

"I'm going to go change." Sheik said quietly. "I'll see you at the match."

...

Sheik went ahead and hurried a quick shower in between changing clothes. So much for putting on a show of mysterious superiortity, she thought glumly as she dried her hair. Now she may as well start coloring all of her robes pink and sit in the castle waiting for the Hero to come to her.

This wouldn't happen to Samus Aran. She would be out there, taking care of business, not hiding far away on another continent. Of course, Samus Aran would probably not have let herself get into this situation in the first place...

She sighed. She couldn't just sit around wishing she was a stronger person. She had to do more to become that stronger person. Today wasn't even that bad, really. Just a minor slip up...

_But Sheik. _A little voice in the back of her head told her. _A Little Slip Up is what caused all of this to begin with. _

She moaned. Water was already beginning to well up in her eyes. She dried to hold them back, wiping away what did break free, but to no avail.

_Yes. A little slip up. Thinking that the best way to protect the Sacred Realm was to open it for anyone to access. _

She shuddered. Now was not the time or the place for this... No. There was never a time to start feeling sorry for yourself.

_A little selfish, aren't we? Don't you feel a little bit sorry for that boy, imprisoned within the Realm of the Gods? Or your people? Your Kingdom? _

In her fury, she punched the wall of the Castle. Her first stung, but she didn't care. The pain took her mind off the thoughts welling up inside her, the ones that she knew she must avoid at all costs.

_Why even try to stop the Usurper? He's already won. He has claimed the Triforce. He controls the Three Goddessses. You're just a scared little girl, too self important to even attempt to play the hero. How many people died because of you? _

She clutched her head. "It's all my fault..." She whispered, tears flowing. "I..."

_Castle in ruins, family butchered, Castle Town overrun with the Undead, the populace in a panic..._

"No!" She fell to her knees. "No, I... tried to help them all...!"

_You failed._

She started sobbing.

_You know what's even worse? He's coming for you. Everything in this castle will be torn apart in his search for you. Your new friends are as good as dead. _

_"_Never." She choked out. "I... will not let them be hurt." She slowly grabbed the side of the sink and pulled herself up. "I... will protect them." She wiped away her tears, yet the occasional sob broke though. "I want to protect them..."

She stood there for a minute, looking over her own reflection. Although her mask was still in place, as always, she could just see herself, just a few short months ago, looking through the window at the Gerudo King's meetings with her father, only to hear someone approaching from behind, causing her to turn around...

She shook her head. She was not able to protect him, or those she cared about... but already, this strange country and it's people had worked it's magic on her heart. She would not let Ganondorf seize and ruin anything else she cared about.

...

The match was well under way by the time Sheik arrived. Gryffindor was ahead, but Sheik found herself less excited about the match then she was at breakfast.

The stands were insanely huge and difficult to navigate and climb. There were multiple towers, but fortunatly she was able to see the banner she had tried to help Dean Thomas draw flashing it's colors, so she knew where she was going.

As she climbed the stairs, she was very surprised to see Hermione of all people barrelling downstairs, her eyes wide and excited.

"Sheik! Where have you been!" She shrieked. "Listen... no, there's no time! OUt of my way!"

She pushed past her and dashed downstairs. Sheik curiously looked after her as she ran. To follow, or not to follow?

She chose to simply ask Ron what was going on, and trudged upstairs as if nothing had happened.

"Hey, everyone!" She said cheerfully, as she sat down next to Ron. "How's the match?"

"Sheik!" Ron turned to her. He looked paler then Sheik had ever seen him. "Harry... look at Harry!"

Everyone was looking upward, higher then you would think. Sheik did the same as them and looked upwards, squinting slightly.

"Is that... Harry?" She asked slowly.

"He's lost control of his broomstick!" Hagrid boomed. "I've nevah seen anything like it!"

The broom bucked uncontrobbaly, and the crowd gasped as Harry was thrown off of his broom.

"Come on, Hermione..." Ron whispered, his binoculars focused on the crowd.

"What does Hermione have to do with this?" Sheik demanded. "Gimme those."

She yanked the binoculars out of his hands and focused on the crowd opposite them. "What am I looking for, exactly?"

"Snape, look at Snape!"

She focused her gaze on the teachers, and her gaze met Snape's.

"Din's Fire..." Sheik said, as what she was seeing slowly dawned on her. "He's on fire!"

It was true. Snape, just as surprised at anyone else, was stamping out the smoke that had emitted from his cloak as the teachers gasped and moved away slightly.

"Ah!" Ron gasped. Thinking that Harry had fallen, Sheik darted her head back to face the match... but Harry had not fallen, in fact...

...

"I don't believe it either." Sheik confided in them. "I mean, really... what in the world would Snape gain from jinxing you? It makes no sense to me at all."

"I saw it!" Hermione insisted. "Ron did as well!"

Ron nodded vigorously.

"I'm with Sheik on this." Hagrid said gruffly. "Professor Snape is a Hogwarts Teacher! He would never hurt a student!"

"He hates me!" Harry argued.

"That's not enough basis for that, though. He hates everyone." Sheik said. "I mean... think about this logically, you guys: what would Snape possibily have to gain by hurting Harry?"

"The Quidditch match?" Ron suggestted immediately.

"Oh yeah." Sheik said sarcastically. "The head of Slytherin House, who probably makes quite a nice profit while being given the time and resources to work on his own pet projects as Potions Master, risk his incredibly cushy job where all he does is fail people who aren't in Slytherin because he wants to win a Quidditch match." Sheik leaned forward, her red eyes staring straight at her friends. "I don't like him either," She said. "But you have to understand the concept of risk versus reward. He has nothing to gain by hurting Harry, trying to kill him would be suicidal career wise for him. How many people are going to hire the guy who killed Harry Potter?"

"We saw him jinxing the broom!" Hermione explained again. "His lips were moving and everything! He was making clear eye contact, and..."

"Of course he's going to be looking at the most interesting thing in the match, everyone else was as well!" Sheik shot back. "I mean, really, Hermione..."

"But Sheik, there probably is something that Snape could want..." Harry said, slowly. "Something valuable. Maybe even something dangerous..."

Sheik scoffed. "Like what?"

"Remember the day after Halloween, when we saw Snape limping?"

"Yeah, so?"

"He wasn't with the other teachers trying to find the troll. He was headed off upstairs. Remember?"

She wrinkled her nose. "If you say so."

"We know that the Three Headed Dog is guarding something up there-"

Hagrid spat out what seemed like his entire mug of Cocao.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" He asked, incredulous.

"Fluffy?" They asked.

"Did I not mention it's name?" Sheik asked, surprised. "I could swear I did... Oh well."


End file.
